Bishie Realm of Madness!
by Demise
Summary: What happens when a bunch of desirable anime guys are trapped in a virtual prison by a mastermind fangirl, who plans to make a fortune creating a world where fangirls can make theirlives a living nightmare? I dunno, read it and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Demise: Hello, welcome to the first chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it, as Rainu and myself have worked together in creating it. As the title indicates, this fic. is based on bishies that were carefully (not really) selected to play roles in the plot.   
  
Disclaimers: We do not own any of the anime characters in this story.  
  
There were various noises throughout the hyperbolical time chamber, each seem to be originating from the Saiyan prince himself. He was encased by a giant, bright energy shield making it so he couldn't be seen by the only other person inside the room, his future son.   
  
Trunks stood by the entrance of the room; he had been shoved off to the side because Vegeta felt that he was in the way. The demi-saiyan had his sword out, fully extended in front of him. His grip on the handle was loose allowing him to dip the blade downward so it produced a wind-cutting sound. His infamous lavender hair had grown so that it stuck out a little bit under his ears and his bangs almost covering his eyes.   
  
Suddenly the radical sounds ceased and the room went quiet, like the calm before a storm and the energy shield dissolved, revealing the Ouji who was glazed in sweat. He walked up to Trunks whose concentration was still on the sword. "Is that all you've been doing since after our meal, playing with your toy?" The Ouji taunted. Trunks still didn't meet his father's gaze. "It's not a toy," he said simply.   
  
The Prince scowled and was about to make another smart remark when the boy broke out into a series of fighting moves with his sword. He was swift and obviously strong by the way he swung the thing. Vegeta hated to admit it to himself, but he was impressed. The boy finished his show and shoved his prized possession back into its sheath.   
  
"Enough fancy crap, let's see what you're really made of," Vegeta said. Trunks looked surprised. "You want to spar with me?" The Ouji made a noise in his throat that sounded similar to a snort. "I was leaning more towards dueling." "Dueling?" Trunks repeated. "Yes. It's similar to the way the humans do it, only after we take ten steps you fire an attack of your choice." "But the winner is determined by who is still standing in the end, right?" "No, it's the one who can pull a tapeworm out of their ass first. Of course it's who's still standing!" Vegeta snapped   
  
Trunks grumbled under his breath as he followed his father out to the middle of the room. They stood back to back, though Vegeta only came up to Trunk's shoulders, and readied themselves. "Ready?" asked Vegeta "Ready when you are, Trunks replied and they began.   
  
1-2-3... Trunks counted to himself. He was unsure of what attack he should use. 4-5-6...Not to mention if he should actually try or just hold back for his father's sake. 7-8-9-10   
  
Trunks spun himself around to see Vegeta already starting his move. The demi-saiyan cursed and started the first thing that came into his head.   
  
"FINAL FLASH!" "KAME-HAME-HAH!"   
  
But to each of their horror, they weren't able to see their attacks coming. Instead they both fell over in excruciating pain while the blasts headed toward one another. "This can't be happening!" Trunks screamed as he was hit by the explosion. Then, a fizzy sensation came over him, as if he were a shook-up bottle of pop, then everything went black.   
  
When he became conscious again, his face was planted into the ground. 'Since when has the ground been...cushiony?' the demi-saiyan wondered as he pushed his palms into the floor and shakily, raised his upper body. He opened his eyes only to cry out in alarm and shut them again. The room was unexplainably bright, and cold too.   
  
Trunks opened his eyes more slowly this time and noticed that the walls were the purest white he had ever seen - the floor was bright as well. He turned onto his side and noticed his father a few feet away. The Saiyan Prince was sprawled on his back with his arms and legs arranged so it looked like he was making a snow angel.   
  
"Dad," Trunks whispered loudly. Vegeta stirred violently and groaned. Trunks sighed, relieved that his father was alive. "Am I…dead?" Vegeta queried aloud and opened his eyes. "Bloody Frieza in a thong! This isn't HFIL!"   
  
"You're right, this isn't hell," an unknown voice said. The two Saiyans turned to see a bunch of what appeared to be silhouettes of people across the room. One was approaching them. "No," the voice continued, "this place, in my opinion, is much worse."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Worse?" Trunks was now standing up, hand ready to reach for his sword if needed. "Yeah worse. You deaf or something?" One of the shadows barked. A shuffle could be heard in the dark, yet it was drowned out by the first voice, coming from a man now fully standing in the light. "Sorry... Inu Yasha is like that sometimes, but he's just a little edgy from-"   
  
"I'M NOT EDGY!!" the yell came from the shadows. The man standing in front of the Saiyans laughed nervously. Vegeta took the chance to look him over. Didn't look like much. He was dressed very odd – he looked like one of those guys out of one of those stupid television programs the woman would watch. The man had red hair, but the only thing that caught Vegeta's eye was the scar on his cheek. Reminded him of that fool that came to the Christmas party last year. Well besides that scar, this guy looked like a little shrimp. His power level backed that fact up.   
  
"I'm Kenshin," the red head said with a bow. Vegeta hadn't noticed before, but this man had a sword hanging by his side. As Kenshin straightened up, his hand automatically went back to rest on the hilt. At the same time, Trunks also took notice of the sword, but quickly pushed the thought away. "I'm Trunks," he said, "and this is my father, Vegeta." The prince rose to his feet as he was introduced. "Where the hell are we?" the Saiyan Prince gruffly asked.   
  
"Well, that's a little hard to explain, because we're not exactly sure of anything right now," the swordsman answered. "We've just recently arrived here ourselves, that we did." "Whoa, they get weirder every time, huh?" Another man came from the shadows, followed by one with white hair and…dog ears? The first had a poof of olive green hair and was lanky, wearing a casual suit. The second…. thing was dressed in red and looked seriously ticked off.   
  
"First Red, then Dog Boy. And now we have some muscle heads? I don't even wanna know what else is gonna be tossed down here." "What was that!?" Vegeta snapped clenching his teeth together and taking a step forward, Trunks trying to hold him back. "Dad, be nice to them, okay? If you kill them we'll never find out anything!" Trunks said desperately. Vegeta didn't say anything, but he folded his arms over his chest and glared at the one in the suit for the length of their introductions.   
  
"This is Spike," Kenshin again laughed, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. It was Kaoru all over again. Yet less pretty. And less nice. "And the one with the ears is Inu Yasha." Trunks looked at the sword at Kenshin's side, and then to the one at Inu Yasha's. "Pffft…I'm the only one who looks sexy with a sword," he mumbled to himself   
  
"What was that?" Inu Yasha asked looking at the purple haired boy. "Uhh….nothing!" Trunks quickly said. "Oh great. He's deaf and he talks to himself." The demon turned his face to the ceiling. "WE DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOCKED IN WITH A PSYCHO!!!!"   
  
"Um, anyway," Kenshin's laughter was starting to irritate Vegeta, but instead of yelling at the shrimp, he continued to keep an eye on Spike, who didn't really give a damn. "As you can probably tell we are all very different form each other," Kenshin glanced at Inu Yasha who sat against one of the padded walls. "And I don't think we all came from the same place. I, for instance, am from Japan. Inu Yasha here is also from Japan, but when we compared our worlds we found nothing in common. No cities, historical events…nothing. And I'm positive we don't have demons running around." Trunks nodded his head, trying to follow, though he did raise an eyebrow at the mention of demons.   
  
"But Spike came from somewhere totally different." "So somehow she's making people from other worlds and times appear in this room." Inu Yasha added from the side. "She?" Vegeta asked finally prying his eyes away from Spike. (That sounded lustful. Spike x Vegeta = Fan Fiction gold! Onwards…) "Yes, she. Some crazy girl that comes around and picks one of us out to…" Spike shuddered.   
  
"HA!" Vegeta held back the urge to slap his knee. "You let some girl boss you around and keep you in here?" "Hey, you just wait until she comes. She'll show you what I mean. We've all gone through the…welcoming ceremony, but you two just got here so…" Spike said with a wry smile. "All I can say is that's the worst thing I've gone through, and believe me, I've been through a lot of things." Inu Yasha sighed. The two Saiyans looked to each other, wondering what evil wait for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demise: As we go along, we plan to add more bishies, so if you have any suggestions for any, just tell us. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Momma says she's the devil

Demise: We FINALLY put up another chapter, thanks again to those who are reading this.   
  
Rainu: *doesn't know what else to add* Read iiiiiit.....  
  
The room was silent for a while after that. Everyone had spread out in their own little spaces, each wondering how long they were to be stuck in the hellish room . After a while Trunks silently observed the other men. Kenshin was sitting cross legged on the ground with his hands in his lap. His eyes were glazed over giving Trunks the impression that he was deep in thought. He continued to look around the room. Spike also sat on the spongy floor, a misty haze floating around his face from his cigarette.   
  
The dog boy, on the other hand, was leaning into a corner wall with a scowl on his face. "His temper's almost as bad as dad's" the demi thought mentally as he glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta.   
  
The Ouji's stomach rumbled loudly and everyone looked at him. "You're hungry too, huh?" Kenshin smiled heartily as he patted his own abdomen. "Yeah, what is this girl going to do, let us starve?" Vegeta growled looking up at the ceiling as Inu Yasha had done earlier. "HEY, ONNA CHILD! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP US IN HERE, HOW ABOUT YOU GET US SOMETHING TO EAT?! WE'RE STARVING !"   
  
His request was answered when a giant table filled with lots of delicious-looking food appeared in the center of the room. "Now that's more like it," Spike dropped the butt of his cigarette and stepped on it, miraculously it dissolved into the floor. After the first ten minutes of pigging out, Trunks turned to Kenshin. "So this girl who's got us trapped in here, is she dangerous?"   
  
Kenshin chewed on his chicken leg thoughtfully. "Well, she seems to be very intelligent, seeing that she somehow abducted us from different worlds and put us into this prison thing, and-" "She's a crazy bitch from hell!" Inu Yasha snarled clutching his chopsticks tightly, though his eyes showed a hint of fear. Spike sighed. "Let's just say that no matter what we do, we can't cause her any harm.  
  
"You tried to hurt her?" Trunks looked worried. Maybe this girl was eviler than he thought. "Well, Inu Yasha tried decapitating her with his Tetsusaiga, but it didn't even cut her skin," Kenshin shook his head grimly. "What did she do to him?" the demi was now horrified. "NOT ANOTHER WORD, RED!" Inu Yasha shook his fist under Kenshin's nose.   
  
"Let him talk, I want to know what happened." Inu Yasha scowled but lowered backed off. "She wasn't exactly doing actual harm she just…hugged him." Vegeta and Trunks fell over anime style. "That's it?! She hugged you and nothing else? You are pathetic!" Vegeta looked disgustedly at Inu Yasha. "What?! She tried to squeeze the life out of me pal, don't call me pathetic!"   
  
It looked as though there was going to be a fight but suddenly the table along with the food disappeared and the luminous glow of the room became dim and shadowy. "It's happening again…god I need a smoke," Spike said as they all backed away from a multihued radiance that was descending from the ceiling. A gasp escaped from Trunk's lips as a teenage girl suddenly appeared where he had been standing only moments ago.   
  
She was tall and somewhat lanky looking with shoulder-length blood red hair that was obviously dyed. She had a long black trench coat that hung open revealing a leather top and pants. Last but not least she had a pair of steel-toed boots that would make any man's crotch tremble in fear.   
  
She approached them in a smooth pace. Her boots made a clicking noise that echoed through the room. Inu Yasha stumbled back, his face covered in beads of sweat. Kenshin lowered his gaze to the ground and Spike closed his. Trunks still wasn't very convinced on her being evil. Sure she looked like a bad ass bitch, but she seemed so…calm. When he realized that she was coming his way he froze one the spot. She got so she was right in the demi's face. Her steal gray eyes seemed to hypnotized the poor demi for without him wanting to, he let himself relax.  
  
"Well, I've seemed to caught you at an odd time," she said as she pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Uh oh, we're getting a little NC-17 here aren't we..." Inu Yasha sniggered. For a guy who was terrified of this girl, he sure was good at hiding it when he wanted to. The girl smirked. "SIT BOY" to everyone's horror, Inu Yasha landed face first into the ground, hard.   
  
"Stupid little b-" "Inu Yasha!" Kenshin gasped covering the demon's mouth before he could finish. The girl looked at the trio over her shoulder, causing Spike to edge behind Kenshin, even though the man was shorter than him. "So, how did you enjoy your meal?" She asked looking at Vegeta. "I sure hope YOU did, because I had a hard time with all of your yelling. You know these walls might be invincible, but that doesn't mean your voice still can't get through."   
  
"Listen here," Vegeta said. "You might be able to scare those three idiots but I won't put up with it. Now why don't you just let me out before I have to ruin these pretty white walls." The Prince smirked. "Uh…did you not hear what I just said? I said 'these walls are invincible', which means you can't ruin them." The girl sighed. "And they're not idiots, in fact those three are quite smart compared to you two. At least they know not to get on my bad side. Isn't that right, Inu Yasha?"   
  
Grumbles came from Inu Yasha as he dusted himself off. The girl smiled what seemed to be a happy smile. "You know, despite your negative attitude Vegeta, I'm in a good mood. And I think you two had some questions…? I'll answer one from each of you." "Why are we here??" Vegeta barked suddenly. "Well, you're just here for my own enjoyment. And I'm hoping to make some money off you." Her smile didn't falter. "Question two?"   
  
"How did you get us here?" Trunks asked, though his voice was forced. "Well, that's sorta hard to explain… It was an accident really!" the girl laughed as all in the room sweat dropped. "I'm still working that one out, but as soon as I know I'll tell you." Still smiling, the girl turned to the others on the other side of the room. "Can I get any of you anything?" Inu Yasha glared at her. "Yeah, get me an order of freedom…" he growled. Spike stepped down on his foot, and in return Inu Yasha grabbed his hair. "Oro!?" Kenshin cried out as Inu Yasha and Spike turned into a fury of madness, scratching, hissing and pulling on each other's hair.   
  
"Shut up dog boy!!" "C'mere you chicken!!" "HEY!! Don't pull that!" "BITE ME!!" "FINE!" "Yeow! I didn't mean for you to actually bite me!!" The insults and fighting went on for a while, as Kenshin, the girl and the two Saiyans watched, slightly amused. "I think the idiotic human is going to win," Vegeta loudly whispered to his son, who nodded in agreement. "Inu Yasha reminds me of-" Trunks stopped as Vegeta looked at him. "Reminds you of what?" "Errr…nothing…" Trunks mumbled and didn't say anything else.   
  
"Ugh…I wonder how long they'll be at it this time," Kenshin sighed sitting on the floor. The girl stood behind him, her arms folded. "This time?" "Well…uhh…Miss…?"   
  
"Aiieee!!"   
  
The next thing Kenshin knew, he was laying with his back on the cold floor, looking up at the girl, who held him down by the shoulders. Even though she was upside-down to him, Kenshin could see the sparkle in her eyes. "Uhhh…?" Kenshin stuttered, terribly afraid. What did he do wrong?   
  
****   
  
"You called me Miss?"   
  
"That I did," Kenshin nodded. "You're much nicer then those guys," the girl sighed pointing over to the Saiyans, who were making bets on the fight between Inu Yasha and Spike. "They never treat me with respect, even though I could destroy them right on the spot or let them starve." "Well…ummm…" "My name is Jordine." "Well, Miss Jordine…can you please let me up?" the swordsman asked, slightly annoyed. "Errr…of course." Jordine got up and straightened out her coat.   
  
"Well, they often fight about things." Kenshin said scratching his head. "They both have short fuses. Vegeta seems to have one as well, that he does." Jordine nodded. "I should stop them…alright…Inu Yasha!!!! SIT BOY!"   
  
With a thud the smoke cleared, revealing Inu Yasha once again with his face on the ground. "Darn!" Trunks hissed. "For a minute there it looked like Inu Yasha was winning…" Vegeta smiled, content with his win, and happy his son decided to bet on the dog-like one.   
  
"Heh…gotta love that," Spike laughed stepping over Inu Yasha, without a scratch on him. The demon scowled and snaked back to the corner. The bounty hunter went to the opposite wall, and fished through his pockets. Finally he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.   
  
'Why are they acting so comfortable?' Jordine thought bitterly looking at the five males in the room. Kenshin sat a few feet away from her, his back towards her. 'He's way too trusting with his back to me. Eh, but I guess I sort of screwed that one up. Bad female hormones, bad!!' Vegeta and Trunks were sitting on the ground, and Trunks was whispering to his father, who didn't seem interested. Instead he was staring straight back at Jordine - Death Glare style. 'Eeek. I think he's scaring me more than I'm scaring him. I'll get him soon enough, and his little dog- er…son too.' Turning around, the red head came upon Spike, who seemed quite content with his current win over Inu Yasha. He didn't even seem to notice her.   
  
"Hey Spike." She coughed through the smoke. "You know if you continue smoking like that, you might have to get a voice box…and I wouldn't like that." Startled, Spike dropped his cigarette, which once again magically disappeared into the ground. "That…was my last one…" Spike said between clenched teeth pushing his fists down into his pockets. "And it'll be your last one, as long as I'm concerned." Jordine inwardly grinned as the man tried to hold back any words that could piss her off. 'That's more like it.'   
  
Now turning to where Inu Yasha was sitting, she didn't see Spike give her the bird and yell wordlessly at her. Inu Yasha did, and chuckled silently. "Something funny, Inu Yasha?" "Uhh…noooo…" "Okay then…" Jordine stared at him for a minute before heading back to the center of the room.   
  
"Well, I hope Trunks and Vegeta get along well with you all," she announced, as if giving a speech. "I'll be back soon, because I have some work to do. Then, I'll be sure to welcome our new friends. Later." She waved, and was suddenly gone. Spike, Inu Yasha and Kenshin all let out a big sigh.   
  
"Now do you see?" Inu Yasha asked. "She's crazy." Vegeta sighed. "You don't get it, do you? She's trying to intimidate you. She knows you're afraid of her and is using you all to her advantage. When she comes back, I'm going to show her what fear really is." The Saiyan grinned wickedly. "She didn't seem so bad…she reminds me of my Mom actually!" Trunks felt his cheeks go red as everyone stared at him. "I feel sorry for you kid," Spike said rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to feel sorry for you when she comes back" Kenshin murmured. Before Trunks could ask anything, three more mysterious bishies appeared.   
  
Demise: Who ARE these mysterious Bishies?   
  
Rainu: If you wait for the next chapter you can find out. Please review! 


	3. Attack of the jeans!

Demise: Thanks for the reviews people, glad you like it so far.   
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
Vegeta went to work off some of his aggression off to one side of the room while Trunks and Inu Yasha accompanied Kenshin in explaining to the newcomers of their situation.  
  
"I see." The one called Kurama said softly. With his presence, Spike was referring to him as Scarlet while Kenshin was still being called Red.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Duo scoffed, looking around at the others hoping that they'd reassure him that Kenshin really was joking. When he saw that no one was smiling, he sweat -dropped.  
  
Trunks turned and noticed that Inu Yasha was glaring at the one named Sesshomaru. It wasn't that hard to believe that they were brothers. Both having long white hair and amber eyes. Sesshomaru wore a blank expression as he looked over at Spike and Vegeta at the other side of the room.   
  
"Hey, Vegetable man," "It's Vegeta" the Saiyan prince growled as he did his 500th push up with his left arm. "Yeah whatever. Say can you do me a favor and tell people that you got that physique from smoking?" Vegeta turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Spike who was grinning maliciously.   
  
The floor began to move like dozens of violent ripples. "What the-?!" Vegeta cried out as he began to sink through the ground. Everyone else was also swallowed up by the watery floor until they all fell hard onto a much harder surface.   
  
Somehow Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet. "What the hell is going on?!" Inu Yasha snarled as he attempted to wipe the soggy soil off of his face. "Eh? What is this? Where are we?"   
  
"Your new habitat." Jordine's voice seemed to be whispering in his dog-like ears. "I know that white room was kind of boring for you guys so I've decided to upgrade."  
  
The place seemed to be never ending, with grassy plains and scattered forests and lakes. The sky was lime green, with a pinkish lavender horizon.   
  
"For bizarre," Trunks breathed as he gathered the nerve to take flight. Kenshin and the rest looked up at the airborne demi in awe. "This keeps getting weirder all the time," Inu Yasha mumbled as he followed Trunks from the ground at full speed.   
  
"She just HAD to pick an outdoor scenery, didn't she?" muttered Spike who then cursed as he examined the sole of his left shoe that was covered in crap.   
  
Kenshin Spike and Duo trailed behind as the rest of the bishies went ahead to explore their new terrain. Inu Yasha and Kurama were at par in running speed. "So you're a demon too then, huh?" Inu Yasha turned to look at the scarlet-haired oni. "Yes, I'm a fox demon." "Really? I know a fox demon myself, a little pain in the ass if you know what I mean." Inu Yasha smirked and Kurama smiled softly.   
  
Trunks, who was ahead (and above) of everyone else stopped abruptly. His stomach felt as if it were tied into a knot. Everyone else must of felt it too cause they all stopped. Inu Yasha sniffed the air. "Something doesn't smell right."   
  
"Wow you hit the nail on the head, flea bag." Vegeta said sarcastically. Suddenly the ground begins to shake. They all look up in sheer horror to see pants.   
  
"Pants?!" everyone falls over anime style. "What the hell is this?" Inu Yasha looked up at the floating pants in disgust. "They're not just any kind of pants," Trunks said, his face beginning to pale. "They're tight-ass jeans."   
  
Kenshin sweat dropped. "I don't like the sound of that…"   
  
"Quiet," Spike hissed. "No one make any sudden movement-hey, are those flares?" he looked up at a pair in shock.   
  
The jeans began to sway back and forth in a rhythmic motion, then attacked. "Run!" Duo screamed as he was knocked to the ground by a hostile pair of faded denims.  
  
The bishies scattered as they all were chased by the slacks. "Tetsuaiga!" Inu Yasha yelled as he swung his fang/sword at the possessed pants. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said incredulously when the sword failed to cut through the fabric. It tackled him to the ground as his clothes began sliding off his body.   
  
Elsewhere some hundred yards away, Vegeta attempts to dodge his pair but was also unsuccessful as he too was pinned to the soft earthy earth. Clothes were flying left and right and screams and yells echoed throughout the land.   
  
When it was all over, each one of the bishies were sprawled out in different possessions. Kenshin managed to get up first, his legs shaky he had to lean against a boulder to keep his balance. "Oro?!" he looked confusedly as he saw that he was wearing the weird form of clothing that Trunks had called jeans. He glanced around. Every one of them was wearing jeans and only jeans. Spike was admiring his flare bottomed pants for he was the only one to have such a pair.   
  
"What an odd garment," Sesshomaru commented, running a single claw down the fabric and causing a small line where it had worn away.   
  
Trunks turned his torso to examine his back end. "Do these bring out the fullness of my ass?" Vegeta smirked. "No son, you've got a tight ass just like mine. Thank kame for that too, your mothers side of the family has…meaty bubble butts," he shivered.   
  
Jordine watched all this play out inside her computer. "Excellent," she grinned fanatically as she tossed the Kurama voodoo plush into her pile of bishies voodoo plushies. "That was…very fun," she cackled as she remember the fear in all of their little bishies eyes as their clothes were ripped off their bodies. "Now, what to do next?" she started to type like mad.   
  
ATTENTION FAN GIRLS   
  
Want to meet the Bishie of your dreams? Well here's your chance!   
  
Meet at the old brick apartment at the corner of WALK and DON'T WALK Ave. on Monday at 10 PM. Remember to bring your monies.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Demise: Okay, here's your chance to be in a chapter of our story! I'll take the first five reviewers (or ones to review before the next chapter) All you need to do is fill this out   
  
Name:   
  
Age:   
  
Appearance: (don't need to give me lots of details, just a brief description)   
  
Bishie you want to meet: (give one alternative just in case; if your Bishie isn't in the story yet tell us who you want so we can add him)   
  
Personality: (once again, be brief.)   
  
Rainu: Please review, we want to know how you like the story so far .o 


	4. Fluffy transportation service

Rainu: Ok, we're waiting one more chapter for the fan girl stuff. Hope you enjoy it though.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, except for Jordine.   
  
"Man, do we have to keep on going like this?" Duo sighed and collapsed onto the grass, covered in sweat. "These jeans don't let you breathe, ya know." "Amen," Spike said sitting down a bit away from the braided boy. "I'm exhausted."   
  
"Come on you weakling humans!" Vegeta scowled up in the air. "You want to find a way out of here, don't you?" Kurama, the voice of reason broke in. "I don't think it's good to force them to go on any farther," he said looking at the two men in the grass. "Remember, they *are* regular humans."   
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Spike said and would have gotten up if he had the energy. "It means we'll have to stop here because you two are holding us up!" Inu Yasha smirked and perched up in a tree.   
  
"What about him? He's not a demon or alien or anything," Duo said nodding towards Kenshin, who was looking off in the distance. "So don't blame us. He's human too." Kenshin turned around, and smiled. "I'm not tired," he said brightly. "I could keep up with them, but I just thought it would be better if I made sure you two didn't get lost."   
  
"Oi," Duo groaned. "Guess we won't get a chance to explore until tomorrow, or whenever I can walk…" "Hold on a sec," Trunks said landing on the ground. "Inu Yasha, do you think you can carry one of them? I saw a lake up ahead, and I think it'd be best to stay there instead of out in the open like this."   
  
"What? No way, why would I wanna carry one of them?" Inu Yasha snarled as if he were asked to bathe in worms. "You're turning down a chance to carry a human? I thought that was your hobby," Sesshomaru said calmly standing below the tree his brother was in. "Hey, shut up!!! I-" "Hey, the sooner you do it the sooner we can move on," Trunks said, a commanding tone in his voice. "Damnit!" Inu Yasha growled, looked to the humans, looked to Trunks, hopped down from the tree and landed in front of Duo. "Get on," the demon hissed leaning over so that the Gundam pilot could get on his back.   
  
"Alright," Duo snickered climbing up on Inu Yasha and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Now don't go too fast because-"   
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Duo shrieked as Inu Yasha jumped easily 18 feet into the air and headed off towards the lake. Even when the two were only a speck in the horizon, you could hear the demon's evil cackle.   
  
"Wow," Vegeta said shielding his eyes from the sun. "That braided fool yells louder then you boy. Well what are we gonna do with Puffy here?" The Saiyan Prince narrowed his eyes as he looked at Spike. "Well," Trunks said, sending the Saiyan Death Glare at his father, "Sesshomaru, can you take Spike?"   
  
"I don't carry humans." The silver haired man said. "I refuse to lower myself to that level, unlike Inu Yasha." "C'mon…Fluffy," Spike grinned as Sesshomaru's eyes opened. "W…w…What did you call me?" 'Fluffy' asked, his usually calm voice shaky. "You heard me, FLUFFY." Spike bravely taunted. "How dare you call me that?" Sesshomaru said between clenched teeth, taking a few steps forward, looking quite ruffled. Then, his expression changed back to the normal, calm, emotionless features that were common to him.   
  
"Alright," he sighed suddenly, walking in front of Spike and bending slightly over, so that the bounty hunter still had a difficult time scrambling up his back. "If you ever tell anyone else about this, especially Inu Yasha, I will kill you." Fluffy hissed over his shoulder. "Whatever you say Fluffy," Spike grinned sheepishly as the demon growled and took off into the air, higher yet slower than his brother.   
  
"Well, that was odd. I wonder why for the sudden change of heart?" Kurama pondered standing next to the red headed swordsman. "We really can't trust anyone, can we?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he watched the two Saiyans fly behind Sesshomaru. "Exactly." Kurama said and darted off, Kenshin only a few paces behind him.   
  
"Woo, nice view, huh?" Spike said leaning forward as Sesshomaru was in the air, almost making him lose his balance. The lake was only a little father off, surrounded by rocks and seemingly endless trees. Spike coughed as the fresh air entered his lungs, which only made him crave a smoke. "You wouldn't have any cigarettes on you, would ya Fluffy?"   
  
"No." Sesshomaru grumbled, even though he wondered what a 'cigarette' was. This little ningen was annoying him. He had a plan to be rid of him, but knew there were those two only a little bit behind him. They smelled different. They had that hero smell on them, except for the one with the spiky hair. Well, all of the others around had that nasty hero smell too. Well, that and the ripe body odor smell, which he was sure was going to make his eyes tear up if he ever got close to the braided human.   
  
And then, as Sesshomaru ran and jumped up, he saw it – razor sharp rocks right below him. If he dropped the human, he would make a nice splat sound. This was his chance. Ignoring the Saiyans he came to the highest part of his jump, Sesshomaru flipped over, and just as he had wanted, the ningen's arms slipped from his neck and he went straight down. "WOAAAAH!!" Spike yelled, scrambling for something to grab on to, only to find nothing.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Trunks gasped. Sesshomaru's lips made a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, what the HELL was that for Fluffy!?" Spike yelled, shaking his fist. Again, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You…" he gasped, looking at Spike, and then to Vegeta who was holding him in his arms princess-style.   
  
"D…Dad…?" Trunks asked, trying to act serious but failing as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Shut. Up." Vegeta warned. "I only saved him because I am the one who will kill him, not some dog." "Aw, come on Veggie, you did it out of the goodness of your heart," Spike said, poking Vegeta in the chest. "Asshole," Vegeta said stiffly and pulled his arms from under the human, letting him plummet to the earth again.   
  
"DAD!" Trunks shouted and dived for Spike. Catching him, he watched as Sesshomaru and Vegeta continued on their way. "Uhh…thanks," Was all Spike said. If he pissed this one off, there'd be no one to save his ass next time.   
  
~   
  
"Hm…" Vegeta thought aloud flying low, next to Sesshomaru. "You're cunning." Vegeta smirked as Sesshomaru looked at him. "Anyone in their right mind would have killed that human before," Sesshomaru stated as he ran through the trees. "Yes, but I never had the opportunity before. You, my friend, took advantage of the situation." Vegeta looked straight ahead. "And so did you." The demon jumped in the air. "Seems we have a few things in common, doesn't it?" "What are you getting at?" Sesshomaru landed gracefully and continued running. "Let me ask you something…" Vegeta grinned wickedly as the demon listened to him.   
  
~   
  
Spike and Trunks landed at the shore of the lake, where everyone was already gathered. Sesshomaru was leaning against a pine tree, which Kurama was sitting in. Vegeta was leaning against the tree next to that one. Duo was trying to "help" Kenshin start a fire, but was obviously getting in the way. Setting Spike down, Trunks sat and watched as Kenshin tried to politely get Duo to go away.   
  
"I'm sure I can start the fire by myself, that I can," Kenshin sighed as Duo tested one of the sticks flexibility, but ended up breaking it. "Whoops!" Duo laughed dropping the sticks. "Ah…well it's not going to be a very cold night, anyway," Kenshin said in defeat, looking at the sinking sun. Suddenly, all heads turned to the patch of grass right in front of Sesshomaru.   
  
A slight buzzing sound came from it as it rippled, much like the floor of the white room did before. As the buzzing became increasingly louder, another bishounen appeared with a flash.   
  
Spike stared. Kenshin had his hand on his sword. Sesshomaru had his hand on his sword. Inu Yasha had his hand on his sword. Trunks had his hand on his sword, thinking 'I am still the only one who looks good with a sword.' Vegeta was ready to kick ass. Duo stared. Kurama held a rose.   
  
"…Damn." The stranger said looking at the 8 other bishounen. The stranger had blonde hair, with eyes the same golden color. He had on a loose white shirt, the upper buttons open exposing some of his chest. 'I'm the only one who looks good with their chest exposed, that I am,' Kenshin thought bitterly. And the stranger had on a pair of black pants – not jeans.   
  
"Maybe I should have listened when they told me to cut down on the beer," Yuki Eiri said closing his eyes. This was the worst hallucination he'd ever had, considering most of these guys didn't look …right. That dog guy looked freaky.   
  
"Wow, this one looks normal!" Spike laughed. "Looks like a pretty boy," Vegeta said to Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to pay attention. "Er…Hello there," Kenshin said walking up to the man and bowing. Yuki raised an eyebrow. He didn't have that much to drink did he?   
  
Kenshin introduced everyone and explained their situation. "So who are you anyway," Duo asked. "Yuki Eiri." The man said sitting around the pile rocks Kenshin had made before for the fire. Everyone else was around too, listening to the man as he talked. "I'm from Tokyo Japan." "Tokyo? I'm from Tokyo too," Kenshin said rubbing the back of his head. "This is so confusing…"   
  
"So. Let me get this straight. You are all from different worlds, and are trapped here by some teenage girl?" Yuki asked, skepticism in his voice. All heads nodded. "Please, do you really think I believe all this? Demons? Samurai? Spare me." The blonde waved his hand in the air, as if dismissing the idea. "Hey man, if you don't believe us, we can't do anything about it. Just don't blame us when you don't wake up from this." Duo shrugged.   
  
The sun was now gone, and the sky was a dark green, yet somehow it wasn't very dark. All had gone off to different parts of the small clearing next to the lake, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. The demons, Kurama, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had all found comfortable trees to camp in, leaving the humans and Saiyans on the grass. All were seemingly asleep, except for Yuki. He was sitting on a log looking out over the lake.   
  
Swatting some bugs away from his face, the writer took a lighter from his pocket and lit up a cigarette with a *click*. This is what woke Spike up.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a spare cigarette, would you? I'm dying," Spike said walking up from behind. Looking at him, Yuki pulled another cigarette from his pocket and handed it to Spike. Putting it to his lips, the bounty hunter patted the pockets of his flares. "Damn, my lighter was in my pants," Spike grumbled. Yuki tossed him his lighter. "Thanks," Spike said, and tried to light the cigarette, but only a few sparks came out. "Guess it's out of lighter fluid," Yuki said as Spike practically tossed it back at him. "Damn jeans. I'd trade these flares for my lighter back," Spike moaned in defeat sitting at the opposite end of the log.   
  
Yuki glanced over at Spike from the corner of his eye. "You all have jeans on." Spike sighed. "She did this. That Jordine… she enjoys toying with us. And she knows everything we do. Like she could be watching us right now." Yuki dragged on his cigarette as Spike talked. "And she's coming back soon. She likes to "welcome" everyone." "I'll just have to see what you're talking about." The blonde said flatly. "Well…you won't be going it alone. You, Kurama, Duo, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and even those muscled two haven't been gotten to yet. Maybe she's busy…" Spike grinned. Getting up, Yuki put his cigarette out on the log, and turned his piercing eyes on Spike. "Like I said, I'll have to see this to believe it."   
  
Spike watched as Yuki Eiri walked away. "Heh…he's not bad," he said laying down on the log and falling asleep.  
  
~The street was blanketed with shadows and the only light came from a street lamp that was flickering constantly. Jordine stood right on the edge of the lighted circle that was cast on the cement road. Hands stuffed in her pockets she glanced around the deserted place. "Guess that'll give me some time for this," she said as she withdrew the Yuki voodoo plush from her coat pocket. "Gay guys are so fun to dress."   
  
Soon she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from beyond the incline of the road. "Showtime" she whispered as the figures approached her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demise: Alright, we're still taking people to be in our next chapter. Please review, thanks. 


	5. Fangirls Bringers of Doom

Demise: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was on vacation for a whole week. Anyway I'm back so we can resume the story.  
  
Rainu: Finally .o  
  
There were four of them. Jordine took notice that none of them were blondes. "Thank God," she murmured while quickly flashing a mischievous grin. "State your business."  
  
A girl with hair similar to Jordine's stepped forward. She stuffed her hands inside her cargo pants and tilted her chin up in a kind of greeting. "We're here for the Bishies." The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, do you have the goods?" Jordine held out her left hand in which they all dropped their cash. "Okay, that's 50 dollars and-a tooth??" A girl with long dark brown hair and glasses giggled nervously. "You can always put it under your pillow."  
  
"Nada. Hand over the loot." Darkmoon sighed in defeat, and pulled out a handful of crisp dollar bills.  
  
A girl with cat-like ears and tail cracked her knuckles eagerly. "Well, let's get going! I paid good money to see Bishies," she snickered. The fourth girl, who clearly was the youngest of the bunch, scowled. "Well I hope you're not torturing them." she turned to Jordine.  
  
"Er.course not! Why would I EVER want to do that?" Jordine put on a big watery smile that obviously shows her guilt. "They're ok though, aren't they?" Darkmoon asks, voice full of concern. "Nah, they'll live" Jordine reassured all of them as she lead them down the street to her residence.  
  
As they entered the one-roomed apartment Tiphany asked the question that must have been on everyone's minds: "What's with the one-roomed gig? Do you live here alone or something?" Jordine's expression didn't falter. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"You seem a little too young to be on your own," Cece skeptically pointed out. "Heh, figured you would say something like that," Jordine began to kick junk aside to form a decent pathway to the computer.  
  
Tiphany began playing with her hoop earrings impatiently and Julia gave quick glances around the room without head movement. Jordine finally presented them with a tray of sunglasses. "Each take one and put them on."  
  
The looks the foursome gave her forced her to sigh heavily. "The Bishies are in the computer, and we use the sunglasses to teleport there," she explained in a chant-like manner, using hand motions in the process.  
  
Awkward silence followed. "Mmhmm, I thought you were crazy," Cece scratched behind her right ear calmly. Jordine slapped her forehead. "Okay.who hear 'does' believe me?"  
  
"I do," Darkmoon whispered softly, and Julia nodded absently. "I'll believe it when I see it," Tiphany said, grabbing a pair of funky sunglasses. As they all got a pair Cece asked, "Can I get another pair?" Jordine raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?" Cece shrugged. "Eh, I don't like the color."  
  
When she got a pair to her liking, she stuffed the extra one into her pocket. "Now put them on, and don't worry, the sensation you'll feel is normal," Jordine said as she began to disappear. The room filled with the sound of a dozen fizzing sodas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Demise: Man, that took a LONG time -_-; I left off there for two reasons.  
  
1. My brain hurts  
  
2. I forgot to ask you people one last thing: When you meet the bishies, what do you want to do or say when interacting with them? I would of made it up as I went along but I didn't know what you people wanted.  
  
Sorry the chapter isn't the greatest, but the next one will be better, we promise  
  
Rainu: *kicks Demise* 


	6. The magical shades

Demise: Next chapter! *meep* I always seem to forget disclaimers   
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the anime bishies or the fan girls, except Jordine.   
  
Rainu: I will clear some things up here ^^; 1.I guess we should have said something at the last chapter, but there will be no more fangirls accepted into the story ^^; Sorry! It would be sorta hard to fit them in .o; 2.And in the case of Vegeta: I know that Vegeta does not really classify as a "Bishounen", since I do know it means "pretty boy". But eh, Demise and I know a lot of people like him, so we just added him for comic relief and stuff.   
  
Wow, I think that's the most I've ever said for my author notes! X_o   
  
It was now morning in the forest, and all of the bishies were off doing their own thing. The morning had started odd enough – Spike woke up yelling at the top of his lungs because in the dark of the night, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep on an anthill. "Just my luck," he mumbled, squirming in his flares and possibly contemplating suicide.   
  
Inu Yasha was spending most of his time sleeping, while Sesshomaru sat away from the others. Vegeta wasn't in the area at the moment – he had flown off to explore their forest–like cage. Trunks was now sitting with the remaining bishies.   
  
"So…" Duo sighed, trying to think of something to talk about. "Any of you guys have girlfriends?" There was a long gap of silence. Grinning, Duo looked to Kenshin, who immediately looked down at his hands. "C'mon," Duo groaned. He looked to Kurama, who smiled knowingly and shook his head. Finally he turned to Yuki, who stared right back at him. Duo watched as a small smirk played across the writer's face. Duo's eyes widened with sudden. "Errr…next question!" the Gundam Pilot quickly said.   
  
Before any could speak, the air in front of the Bishounen started to wave, like heat on cement. All immediately backed away, as five figures materialized in front of them. The first one they noticed was Jordine, standing in front of the group, hands on her hips. Behind her stood the four girls.   
  
"She actually…" Tiphany trailed off, staring at each of the bishies. "She caught Bishounen… she's not crazy after all…" Cece gasped. Jordine smiled brightly. "I told you. I could go into the technical stuff," she said with a smirk, "But I think I'll just let you girls do what you want to them right now." The four had smiles on their faces, and made a move to go forward, but were stopped by Darkmoon's arm. "Hold on, what if they try to hurt us? I mean, Spike over there doesn't look very happy." Jordine nodded as Spike was in the fetal position on the ground, a scowl on his face. "They can't hurt you. Don't worry."   
  
All four went off to find their favorite Bishounen. Jordine, feeling as if she were some museum curator, followed Julia as she walked over to Kurama. Standing in front of Kurama, who didn't exactly know what to do, she turned to Jordine. "Can you get him out of those jeans? He looks a little too ridiculous them on." Kurama's eyes widened with fear as Jordine held her hand up in the air. "Whatever, it's your money," she shrugged and snapped her fingers. With a poof Kurama was back in his usual clothes. "What kind of magic is that?" he gasped looking down at his clothes. "It's technology, baby," Jordine grinned walking off. Julia and Kurama stared at each other. Kurama still didn't know what to expect, as the girl looked around nervously. Suddenly, without warning, Julia jumped in front of Kurama and attempted to kiss him.   
  
Immediately Kurama, the graceful kitsune, fell to the ground in shock. "Come here Kurama," Julia laughed. Kurama only blinked. Then, as Julia kneeled down next to him, he jumped up and ran into the thick forest. "Alright, guess Kurama wants to play hide and seek," She laughed and ran after the red head into the forest at fan girl-chase speed, almost knocking Tiphany over.   
  
"Watch it!" Tiphany yelled to the blur and then turned her attention back to Duo, who had somehow managed to climb up a tree, out of the girl's grasp. "Come on Duo. Just get out of the tree. You know you can't stay up there forever." She said. "You just watch me," Duo grumbled clinging desperately to a branch. Annoyed, Tiphany rammed her fist into the trunk of the tree, shaking it so badly Duo fell out. "Told you," she said grinning, slowly moving towards Duo, who scrambled against a rock.   
  
"Duo!" she squealed wrapping her arms around the cornered pilot. "You're adorable!" Tiphany said suddenly, as her eyes became glassy. "Ugggmmmppphhh?" Duo made odd noises as the girl cut off his air pipe as she squeezed him. "I'm so happy I could meet you, Duo…" Tiphany them became quiet, and held Duo close to her. "I wonder if Jordine would let me buy you off her…" she mused as Duo struggled. "B-buy me?! What do you think I am lady!?" Duo managed to yell. "Cute, funny, cool…" she trailed off, listing all of Duo's traits. "Sorry, but I'm outta here!" Duo said somehow wrestling out of the girl's arms, and standing up. "I'm not done yet!" Tiphany said jumping onto Duo's back as he turned to walk away. "Leggo of me!!" he cried falling onto the ground, which ended up with Tiphany sitting on his back, Duo unable to move again. "Now let's see," she sighed. "Oh, I got it. Silly, kind, sneaky…"   
  
"Kurama?" Darkmoon called out for the bishounen, wondering where he could have gone. She saw one of the other girls around him before, but decided she didn't want to share. Duo was currently being smothered, but as a shadow came over Darkmoon, she grinned. "What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked as he watched the girls attack the various bishies.   
  
"Vegeta!" Darkmoon called up to the Saiyan waving her arms in the air to get his attention. Curious as why this Onna knew his name, Vegeta landing in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as the girl gave a little bow. "Hello," she smiled. "I'm Darkmoon. Nice to meet you," she said. Vegeta stared at her. "How do you know my name, woman?" he asked, ignoring the screams that came from far off in the forest. Darkmoon looked around. "Didn't that sound like Kurama…?" she asked absent mindedly. The prince cleared his throat, annoyed. "Oh yeah, Jordine let me in to spend some time with you!" she said happily as the Saiyan's eyebrow rose as high as it could possibly go without flying off his forehead.   
  
***   
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Inu Yasha snarled down at CeCe. CeCe just grinned. "That's so like you, come down here, now!" The half demon only grasped the branch he was holding onto tighter. "Fine…SIT BOY!" Cece was delighted to see that the command had worked as she crouched down to admire Inu Yasha's hair.   
  
"What do we have here?" Cece's ears twitched as she slowly turned around to look up at Sesshomaru. Expecting her to quiver with fear, the Fluffy demon frowned when he saw the crazed grin she gave him. The next thing he knew, he was knocked to the ground from Cece attacking him with a dangerous fan girl glomp.   
  
***  
  
So far, so good, Jordine thought as she observed the fan girls and bishies. "Woman, why the hell are all these onnas here?!" Jordine closed her eyes and gave a small smirk as she turned to face the Ouji. "They're just having a little fun…" "A little fun…a little fun?! Don't pretend I'm stupid cause I'm not!"   
  
"I know that, I wouldn't like you so much if you were completely clueless," Jordine circled Vegeta once, and gave a small slap on his backside before disappearing.   
  
"What the-hey WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jordine spun around and dashed to where Cece was on the ground, several feet from Sesshomaru. He smirked and raised his whip to lash at the feline demon when he was suddenly put in an arm lock. "Don't be foolish girl," he tried to break the restraint but to his dismay, couldn't.  
  
The fan girls began to crowd around to watch Jordine overpower Fluffy. Tiphany finally broke the silence. "What happened?" she asked, as she helped Cece get up. "Did he hurt you?" Cece snorted. "Nah, he just threw me off guard is all."   
  
"Perhaps we should go now, I think you all had plenty of time," Jordine announced, still holding onto Sesshomaru. The girls all groaned, but didn't argue. "Retrieve your shades!" Jordine ordered and the fan girls followed suit.   
  
When they all disappeared, the bishies shared a long awkward silence. "I never want to experience something like that ever again…" Inu Yasha's voice was shaky. The others muttered in agreement. "I dunno… I kind of liked it, they all were cute too-" Duo giggled nervously when the others gave him evil death glares.   
  
"Hey," everyone turned to see Kurama picking up an object from the ground and walked over to Kenshin to show him it. "What do you make of this?"   
  
Kenshin observed the strange item as the others crowded around to get a look. "That's a pair of sunglasses," Spike said, looking at the two red heads with curiosity. "You're telling me you don't know what sunglasses are?" When they shook their heads he sighed.   
  
Trunks began to twitch, he was silently shaking with laughter. Soon it got loud and all the other bishies turned to stare at him. "And what do you find so amusing?" Vegeta growled.   
  
Trunks wiped a tear from his eye and looked at the others. "Jordine and the other girls used those sunglasses to teleport out of here," he held up the pair for all of them to see. "These…are our ticket to freedom!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R 


	7. NOTE

Demise: This is an announcement: New chapters will be up soon but due to me having a computer virus and Rainu losing all of the stuff on her computer, it will be a while. (not that long though)   
  
I thank all of you who are being patient.   
  
IMPORTANT: We will no longer be accepting new characters. (sorry) 


	8. Clothes Origami!

Rainu: Ugh, sorry about the long delay folks x_x As Demise said, we've both been having computer problems. Damn that blaster virus! *vein*  
  
And make sure to read the author notes at the end of this chapter! ^_^  
  
***  
  
All bishies had pleased smiled on their faces. That is, until Vegeta spoke. "Alright genius, I see one pair of glasses and eight of us. How the hell are we all going to get out?" All faces fell. "Well, I think I should get to go since I've been here the longest." Spike growled. "Not as long as I'm here!" Inu Yasha barked and pushed up against the bounty hunter. "You wanna start something again dog boy?! You do remember who lost last time, right?" "Oh, shut up! You were lucky!!"  
  
"Break it up, we have more important matters to discuss," Kurama said pushing the two off each other, and in return was pushed back as well. "Stay out of this Scarlet, unless you wanna break a nail," Spike grinned as the kitsune scowled, and pulled a rose from his hair. "Oh, he's going to propose to us!" Inu Yasha said with mock surprise. That surprise was turned into real shock when the single rose suddenly extended into a long whip, large, point thorns all over it. All stared in shock.  
  
"It isn't wise to underestimate people you know nothing about," Kurama said pointedly. Trunks, who had been deep in thought suddenly spoke. "Wait, why don't we decide who gets the glasses through a fight-"  
  
Before Trunks could say anything more, all hell broke loose as the Bishounen went crazy, attacking each other; all wanting to get the shades and get out of their prison. Yuki and Kenshin stood just outside of the madness. "Oh, screw this," Yuki said and walked off. Kenshin, not one for violence, tried to get the others' attention, but to no avail. "Please, just wait for a moment! I'm sure we can find another way, so we won't have to fight and..."  
  
Kenshin stopped speaking as Vegeta was thrown right over his head. The samurai's eyes narrowed. He would not get their attention by pleading.  
  
"DAMMIT, OF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS MADNESS I WILL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!"  
  
All stopped dead in their tracks, and slowly all heads turned to Kenshin, who coughed nervously and smiled. "I thought he was the normal one," Duo whispered to Sesshomaru who held him off the ground by his braid. Kenshin glared at him, and Duo said nothing more. "Thank you. We can do this like a tournament, pairing off against each other. It would be much more easier to decide a winner..."  
  
"Pffft," Vegeta spat. "I've had enough with tournaments, let's try something better!" and with that the Saiyan lunged at the red head, who drew his sword in response. Again the fight started. Kenshin slashed at Vegeta who dodged with equal speed. Eventually Vegeta came back to back with Sesshomaru. The two had formed an alliance, both hating the same things - like Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru had Duo by his braid, hoping to kill the little ningen-baka, but was forced to drop him as the Gundam pilot bit his arm. Inu Yasha was running alongside Kurama, jumping out of the way of his deadly Rose Whip. Kurama in turn, had to jump from away at times from Inu Yasha's sword. Trunks and Spike were exchanging blows, Trunks amazed at how the human moved and fought so fluidly. Trunks was about to punch Spike when said bounty hunter gave him a swift kick in the crotch.  
  
So, no one saw Yuki Eiri come out from the forest and look around to see the sunglasses laying in the grass, unnoticed.  
  
A wicked grin came over his face. This was his chance to get out of his hell hole. But then, did he really WANT to return to the nagging cry-baby at home? With a shrug, Yuki picked up the shades, but right as he was to slide them on an ear piercing cry filled the air, causing everyone to look.  
  
"YUUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"Shit," Yuki hissed as he was knocked to the ground by a pink haired teen. The glasses flew out of his hands. "Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki!!" Violet eyes were filled with tears as the attacker clung to Yuki's waist. "I'm so happy I found you!!" All eyes looked to the pair. "Who's that?" Spike asked pointing to the pink haired boy.  
  
"I'm Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck!" the teen grinned flashing a peace sign. Yuki tossed the boy off him and got up, but Shuichi was already standing next to him. "So, you know Yuki?" Trunks squeaked, still recovering. "Yep. We know each other very well!" Shuichi laughed as the blonde sent him a glare that would freeze hell. Duo stared at them for a second, and then his jaw dropped. "I knew it!!" He gasped. All stared until Kurama spoke up.  
  
"I think we need to find another course of action. No one's going to win at this pace." the whip he held turned back into a rose, and he swiftly tucked it under his hair. They hated to admit it, but as they looked at each other and saw that none were ready to toss in the towel they nodded. "Uhh...anyone have any straws?" Spike asked. "Yes, excuse me while I go to pull them out of thin air. Of course not you idiot! Why would anyone have straws!?" Vegeta snapped. "Um..." All looked to Shuichi as he squirmed around.  
  
"I have some straws..." Everyone sweat dropped. "Do you always carry straws around with you?" Inu Yasha asked, his ear twitching as Shuichi pulled nine straws from his back pocket. "Of course. You never know when you might want to share a drink with someone! Right Yuki?" Yuki scowled as the singer poked him in the ribs. Still smiling, Shuichi pulled off his jacket and somehow folded it into a bag, and put all the straws inside. "Clothes origami!" he grinned. "There are eight straws with red stripes and one with blues stripes. Whoever gets the blue wins! Err...or whatever it is you're talking about..." Shuichi tilted his head.  
  
All bishies stared hard at the bag, and stuck their hands in...  
  
***  
  
Rainu: Okay! This is where you, the fan comes in once again ^^ The fangirl tours went well, but now we want you (yes you) to decide which bishie drew the blue striped straw o_O Will it be Spike, Inu Yasha, Kenshin, Trunks, Vegeta, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Duo, Yuki or Shuichi? You decide! *feels like cheesy TV host* 


	9. Malfunction

All bishies pulled their hands from the bag, and there was a gap of   
  
silence as each looked down at their straw. That is until Shuichi   
  
squealed.  
  
"I WIN!!!!!" he laughed and jumped up and down like an eight year old   
  
child holding the blue straw. "Err...wait a minute. What'd I win?"  
  
And yet again, the situation had to be explained, though Kenshin and   
  
Kurama had no help in explaining since everyone else was sulking and   
  
sending glares their way. Shuichi nodded his head, but the two reds often   
  
sent glances at each other. They doubted how reliable the violet eyed   
  
teen was. But he had won, fair and square.  
  
"Just remember - all you have to do is get us out of here. Do whatever   
  
you can, but do not get caught," Kurama warned one final time as   
  
Shuichi held the shades in his hands, the others gathering around. "Don't   
  
screw up," Inu Yasha growled, causing Shuichi to quickly put the glasses   
  
on. And just like that, he was gone.  
  
"We're doomed," Yuki sighed and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
Meanwhile, the singer had ended up in Jordine's apartment. He put the   
  
shades in his pocket, and looked around the book-littered room. It was   
  
dark, there only being one window which was sealed with tin foil,   
  
blocking all sunlight. There was some light in the room, coming from a   
  
computer screen. Immediately Shuichi dove behind a mountain of books.  
  
And he waited, for something. A scream, a yell, bullets. But nothing   
  
came.  
  
Ever so slowly he peeked out. No one was in front of the computer, or   
  
in the room.  
  
"Phew," Shuichi said standing in front of the computer. "Now, what was   
  
it that guy said? Get them out, that's right..." The pink haired singer   
  
started digging through the millions of papers that covered the desk,   
  
not really knowing *what* to look for. Eventually, he came to a box full   
  
of sunglasses similar to the ones he had put in his pocket. With a   
  
curious expression, he picked the box up and stared at it. "Is this what   
  
would get them out?"  
  
"YAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Shuichi didn't even have time to yell as a body slammed into   
  
him, causing him to fall to the floor, the shades flying all over the   
  
place. He rubbed his head and looked up, pure horror in his eyes.   
  
"J-Jordine?" He had heard of what happened to the bishies, and was told about   
  
the fangirl, who now stood over him, a smug look on her face.  
  
"Hello, Shuichi," she said folding her arms over her chest. Shuichi   
  
gulped and pointed at her. "Where...did you come from?" he asked. She   
  
nodded her head toward the ceiling, where an empty lighting fixture slowly   
  
swung back and forth. "I thought you might have at least took a good   
  
look around before you started looking through my stuff," she said dryly.   
  
"Eheheh...well, do you think you could maybe let everyone go home?"   
  
Shuichi asked slowly standing up, a sweat drop going down the back of his   
  
head. Jordine blinked. "Uh, no, I can't do that. I need the money," she   
  
said with a nod. "Money?" Shuichi asked cautiously. Jordine rolled her   
  
eyes, as if he should know. "Yes. You and the others are making me   
  
quite wealthy, but enough chit chat. Time for you to go back..." she   
  
grinned taking a step towards the teen, but he darted to the side.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose any profit!" The girl screeched and lunged for   
  
Shuichi, but he jumped onto the desk, looking like a deer in front of   
  
headlights. "Get down from there!!" she yelled, afraid for her computer.   
  
Startled, Shuichi tried to jump away as Jordine went for his legs, but   
  
fell face first onto the keyboard. Suddenly, the computer made a grinding   
  
sound, as if processing something. "Oops," Shuichi grinned shakily, as   
  
Jordine backed away. "What have you done?" she gasped as the machine   
  
started to smoke.  
  
-The Bishounen-  
  
"Man, what's taking so long?" Duo groaned and rolled in the grass.   
  
Kenshin sat, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe...he..." he   
  
trailed off, deciding not to think about it. "You should have sent ME,"   
  
Vegeta growled as he paced back and forth. Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked up to   
  
the sky.  
  
"Something is coming," he said flatly. Inu Yasha looked up as well.   
  
"What the hell is that sound?" he asked. Spike, nor any of the others had   
  
such acute hearing, and didn't know what the two were talking about.   
  
"Mind clearing that up for us?" Spike asked. There was no time for an   
  
answer, as the ground became like sinking sand. "Holy crap not again!"   
  
Vegeta yelled over the buzzing sound in the air.   
  
All Bishounen felt sick to their stomachs as they were sucked into an   
  
inky blackness, and then dropped onto a hard surface. 


	10. Bishies Revolt and Help Arrives!

Demise: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy!   
  
Rainu: *blinks*   
  
Jordine stopped strangling the pink-haired boy to stare at the arrival of the bishie clan who were all entangled in a pile on the floor.   
  
"What he hell gives!"   
  
"My neck hurts, that it does."   
  
"Get your butt off me!"   
  
The commotion ceased when they all noticed Jordine and their fellow bishie staring at them. "Well woman, where have you brought us this time?" Vegeta growled, emphasizing this. The Fangirl shook her head, relieving herself of her dumbfounded ness. "My house. You're in my house."   
  
"Not much of a house, this place is a dump," Spike mused, taking a look around the place. "Well, it's an apartment…and thanks," Jordine muttered sarcastically.   
  
"Alright game over, now let us go back to where we came from!" Inu Yasha said with aggression. "I'm sorry but since you morons broke my precious computer, I can't send you guys anywhere until I fix it." Yuki took a cigarette and lit it. Then he examined the hard drive that was as smoky as his cigarette. "Yep, the things trashed…what a shame."   
  
"Yes, so none of you can harm me or I won't be able to send you back," Jordine stated, crossing her arms. Some of the bishies, Sesshomaru, Vegeta, and Inu Yasha, gave small signs of dissapointment.   
  
Trunks's glance fell upon Jordine's small stove and his stomach growled. "Is anybody else hungry?" The group muttered their unison.   
  
An hour later the group was sitting on the kitchen floor with plates of macaroni and cheese. "I need more!" "Vegeta, you just had your elevenths!" "I don't care! A saiyan needs lots of food!" Jordine rolled her eyes at the Ouji and ate took a drink of her cherry kool-aid.   
  
"Thank you, Miss Jordine, for the lovely food," Kenshin smiled, a red-kool aid moustache above his lip. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stared at their plates at the yellowish material. "Try it, it tastes better than it looks," Kurama said to Inu Yasha. Both dog demons trusted their fellow youkai and ate.   
  
It was odd actually; Jordine and the bishies getting along. They all even helped with cleaning up afterwards. Shuichi and Duo washed and dried the dishes, and the rest helped to clean out an area of the room to sleep.   
  
"What an odd adventure," Kenshin said to Kurama and Trunks. The two nodded and glanced around at the other bishies. Duo and Shuichi were in a deep, happy little conversation while Yuki listened. Sesshomaru sat against the wall and kept to himself. Vegeta and Inu Yasha were both sitting upright against their pillows, arms crossed, and asleep. Soon they all drifted into a blissful slumber except for Sesshomaru, who kept his eyes on Jordine who was sleeping on the worn out couch. But soon the youkai's eyes grew heavy and he too dozed off.   
  
As soon as he did Jordine's gray eyes snapped open. She had been waiting forever for her chance to get up and go to her computer. She started quietly working on the hard drive quickly and efficiently. "That should do it," she whispered softly to herself and she started it up.   
  
Click click click went the keyboard. When she was finally satisfied with her work, she pulled out a hand-sized tool that looked like it would be painful if put in contact with any sort of body part.   
  
She slowly made her way back to the sleeping bishies. 'Who to take first?' she thought mentally and immediately laid eyes upon Shuichi, whose head rested on Yuki's shoulder. She was about to stab the boy with the instrument when his violet eyes opened, and he screamed.   
  
Jordine staggered backward, tripping over Trunks and falling onto Vegeta. Out of instinct the saiyan kicked out, hitting the base of her back and she flew into the wall-hard.   
  
Now all the bishies were awake and completely alert. "What the hell is going on?!" Inu Yasha's voice rang out through the dark room. "She…she was trying to kill me!" Shuichi cried. "Hnn, don't kid yourself baka," the Fangirl growled irritably, rubbing the bump that was forming on the top of her head.   
  
"Guys, we should never of trusted her," said Trunks. The demi saiyan was on his feet and ready to defend himself and the others from Jordine.   
  
Oh great, I'm outnumbered. Jordine groaned mentally to herself. She wasn't sure that she was going to be able to deal with all the bishies by herself. As if on cue, the doorbell rings causing everyone to freeze. "Should I get it?" Spike offers. "Nay, let the girl get it."   
  
Jordine got up from the debris that once served as a wall and went to answer the door. On the other side were two of the fangirls from earlier. "Hey we have a bone to pick with you," Cece says, while casually examining her sharp fingernails. Tiphany was right behind her. "Good, thank Kame you two are here," Jordine steps outside the door, leaving a crack open. Tiphany and Cece exchange glances before Tiphany finished stated their business. "We think you overcharged us."   
  
"What?! That was a decent price to pay for actually interacting with them!" The two fellow fangirls gave unconvinced looks and Jordine had a sudden urge to strangle them.   
  
"Hurry up girl, you're not getting off the hook that easily!" the Ouji called from inside of the apartment. "Hey, is that Vegeta?" Cece asked, suddenly sounding interested. "Uh yeah, they somehow got out but I need your guy's help to round and up so I can get them back into my computer."   
  
"Sounds interesting," Tiphany mused quietly. "But what's in it for us?" Jordine cringed, knowing what she was going at, and finally hung her head in defeat. "If you help me, I'll give you your money back."   
  
"Please excuse us for a second," Cece said, guiding Tiphany farther out into the hall for a huddle. When they were done they nodded in unison. "How may we be of service?"   
  
Demise: Yes, this next chapter is dedicated to Cece and Sailor Kagome for being such nice reviewers and for reading the fic. ^_^   
  
Please review   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
